Long long way from home
by Katsuura
Summary: Post Reichenbach. John essaie de continuer après la mort de son meilleur ami, guidé par la colère et le désir de vengeance. Il cherche le responsable. Que se passera-t-il quand il le trouvera ?


Voici une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis au moins un an mais que j'avais la flemme d'écrire. J'ai décidé de me booster un peu et de la rédiger. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aurez envie d'aller au bout avec moi.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et remarques, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir à un auteur de voir qu'on le lit et que ses histoires intéressent ou font réagir. En plus ça motive à continuer. Alors, s'il vous plaît prenez quelques minutes et laissez-moi un petit com'.

Pour ceux qui (comme moi parfois) n'ont pas toujours d'inspiration ou d'idée de review à mettre, je propose le petit formulaire suivant que vous n'aurez qu'à copier/coller et compléter. Libre à vous de l'utiliser ou de laisser parler votre imagination. Avouez que je vous facilite le boulot!

**Bonjour,  
**

**Ce que j'ai préféré dans ce 1er chapitre, c'est ...  
**

**J'ai moins aimé ... **(possibilité, bien entendu, de ne pas utiliser cette ligne ;) )**  
**

**Globalement c'était : extra / top /génial/ époustouflant/ étonnant / autre  
**

Ce formulaire n'a qu'un but récréatif et n'est pas obligatoire, please, un peu de sens de l'humour, que diantre !

Un dernier mot avant de commencer pour faire une petite dédicace à Ryokushokumaru qui est une personne absolument adorable, toujours enthousiaste, drôle et encourageante. Si vous ne la connaissez pas encore, je vous jure que vous loupez un truc. Bisous toi ^^

* * *

- Oh John ! Ne me dites pas que c'est tout ce que vous allez manger ce soir !

Mrs Hudson regardait d'un air outré le sac plastique que John avait essayé de déposer discrètement sous sa chaise et qui contenait une boîte de conserve quelconque et un sachet de pain de mie industriel. Il se fit une fois de plus la note mentale de ne pas aller faire ses courses avant de passer chez la vieille dame. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été très bon en stratégies et apparemment sa mémoire lui jouait des tours dernièrement.

Il repoussa du pied le sachet un peu plus loin sous sa chaise pour l'extraire du regard de la vieille dame. Il pouvait lui cacher pas mal de choses mais son alimentation semblait concentrer toute l'attention de la propriétaire des lieux. Son regard était acerbe quand il s'agissait des repas du médecin. En fait cela avait été le cas depuis qu'il la connaissait. Elle avait toujours pris soin de vérifier qu'il mangeât correctement, comme si elle en avait fait une affaire personnelle dès lors qu'il avait emménagé sous son toit. Il se souvenait des assiettes de petits gâteaux qu'elle déposait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, les plats préparés dont elle « ne savait que faire » parce que cuisinés en trop grandes quantités, les invitations à prendre le thé pour « ne pas être seule ». Oui, ça avait toujours été le cas. Mais son intérêt s'était considérablement amplifié depuis…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour détourner l'attention de Mrs Hudson du sachet et de son contenu qu'elle semblait trouver tout bonnement insultant et pour éloigner la tension qu'il avait sentie monter brusquement. Il souffla tout doucement à fond et força ses mains à se détendre. Il regarda la brave dame avec un sourire un peu forcé. Bon, il n'allait pas lui dire que ce sachet contenait sûrement ses repas des deux prochains jours. Il se leva pour prendre congé. Il préférait couper court immédiatement pour ne pas entendre le discours de son hôte trop souvent entendu sur la nécessité de nourrir correctement et en suffisance pour rester en bonne santé. Et puis il avait jeté un coup d'œil discret à l'horloge murale, il était là depuis plus de trois-quarts d'heure, ce qui était amplement suffisant. il ne se faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour rester plus longtemps.

- Je vais rentrer, il est déjà tard.

L'air outré de Mrs Hudson avait fait place à une expression peiné. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le bras de John.

- John, vous ne voudriez pas,…

Mais il avait déjà anticipé l'invitation à rester dîner avec elle et stoppa net l'espoir qu'il voyait naître dans les yeux de Mrs Hudson.

- Non !

Il reprit plus doucement pour tempérer la sécheresse de sa réponse.

- Non, merci Mrs Hudson, c'est très gentil à vous mais je dois rentrer.

Il savait qu'il lui faisait de la peine en partant aussi vite, surtout qu'il ne passait la voir que rarement malgré ses nombreuses invitations. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'était excusé de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de sa visite, elle lui avait encore rappelé, d'un air de reproche, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'invitation pour venir la voir. Il savait aussi qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui et qu'il aurait dû faire l'effort de lui parler, de passer plus de temps avec elle pour la rassurer. Il savait enfin qu'elle se sentait souvent très seule dans son petit appartement du rez-de-chaussée et qu'elle se faisait toujours une joie d'accueillir – et de nourrir- quelqu'un. Malgré tout il ne pouvait faire plus. Il ne pouvait passer la voir plus souvent chez elle, lui parler d'une voix calme et insouciante, jouer la comédie du quotidien et de la normalité, faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne pouvait plus. Il connaissait l'inquiétude de Mrs Hudson à son sujet et sa tristesse mais ne parvenait pas à s'en inquiéter. Il savait tout mais ça ne le touchait pas vraiment.

Il ramassa son sachet en grimaçant. Fichue hanche. Quand il se redressa, Mrs Hudson le regardait, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée mais se retint, visiblement avec difficulté, de lui faire une remarque. Il enfila sa veste et fut surpris quand elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Après un instant de malaise, il lui retourna son geste avec hésitation. Elle lui tapota le dos gentiment avec compréhension. Dans l'étreinte bienveillante, John sentit le fond de sa gorge se contracter douloureusement. Il déglutit avec difficulté et s'écarta de la vieille dame.

- Merci encore pour le thé, Mrs Hudson.

- Revenez bientôt, John.

Elle se résignait avec un petit sourire. John la regarda un instant, incertain, puis il lui fit un petit hochement de tête sans répondre, de peur que sa gorge soit encore un peu remuée, et sortit de l'appartement. Il traversa le long vestibule à grand pas, le regard baissé sur ses chaussures, presque sans respirer et émergea sur le trottoir comme un coureur dont le seul objectif est la ligne d'arrivée et qui se trouve surpris d'avoir traversé l'obstacle sans encombre. Sans se retourner, il descendit la rue. Il avait pas mal de chemin à parcourir pour rentrer mais il décida, comme souvent, d'ignorer la facilité des transports en communs. Il préférait marcher, même sur de longues distances quand il devait traverser la moitié de la ville. Il arrivait souvent essoufflé et exténué d'avoir parcouru les rues de Londres sans prendre ni bus, ni métro ni – surtout- de taxi. Il s'était rendu compte que le grand air et l'activité lui convenaient mieux que les espaces confinés où l'immobilité donnait loisir à ses idées de vagabonder. Par contre, lorsqu'il était actif, il pouvait garder le fil de ses pensées sous contrôle sans trop d'effort. Il rentrait la plupart du temps épuisé et assommé de fatigue, vidé de toute énergie et le bouillonnement qu'il sentait couver en permanence sous la surface sous contrôle. Il jetait alors sa veste sans soin sur une chaise, mettait la bouilloire en route pour se préparer un thé et allumait son ordinateur sur lequel il restait des heures à naviguer sur internet, prendre des notes, envoyer des mails. Il ne s'arrêtait pas pour manger, dînant de toasts froids et de boîtes de conserves sur un coin du bureau. Il ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'il était complètement exténué pour aller dormir quelques heures. c'était ce rythme qui lui permettait de tenir.

Sur le chemin du retour, il repensa à sa visite chez son ancienne logeuse. Il faisait l'effort de venir la voir deux fois par mois, c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne revenait à Baker Street que le minimum possible. Il ne pouvait regarder les immeubles, les arbres, le café en bas sans voir la différence, sans sentir que rien n'était plus comme avant. La première fois qu'il avait dû y retourner après avoir quitté le logement, il avait senti son estomac brûler et une sueur froide couvrir son front. Il avait dû prendre plusieurs minutes pour se forcer à respirer profondément et calmement afin de se maîtriser. Mrs Hudson avait voulu l'inciter à monter à l'étage et à entrer dans l'appartement. Mais il ne voyait plus les lieux et les objets de la même manière, tout était trouble, sans consistance, sans réelle existence. Il avait dû partir très vite, laissant la vieille dame navrée et inquiète. Les nerfs à vif, il avait bousculé plusieurs personnes sur le trottoir sans les voir, sans même s'excuser. Depuis, si par hasard il se trouvait malencontreusement dans le quartier – ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais, il y veillait- il faisait des détours pour éviter ces quelques rues autour du 221B. Il savait très bien ce qu'avait voulu dire Mrs Hudson lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Elle ne faisait pas seulement allusion à ses visites. Elle espérait qu'il revienne vivre dans l'_appartement au-dessus_. Elle espérait toujours. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas possible, mais elle s'obstinait, ne voulait pas comprendre ses raisons. Il avait fini par lui dire qu'il lui fallait du temps, qu'il verrait, bientôt, peut-être. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais vivre _là_, mais au moins pour elle, il essayait de rester calme. Il accéléra le pas. Il devait encore traverser la Tamise et plusieurs quartiers pour arriver là où il vivait à présent. Il était déjà tard. Et il était attendu, pensa-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il remonta un peu plus la fermeture de son blouson et mit ses mains dans les poches pour se réchauffer. L'aspect des immeubles changeait au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il avançait et les rues qu'il longeait devenaient plus petites et sombres. Il y avait moins de grands espaces ouverts et d'immeubles vertigineux. Peu de touristes venaient jusque là et la frénésie de la capitale semblait s'arrêter à la rive du fleuve.

Au bout de quarante minutes de marche, il arriva enfin dans la rue où il habitait. C'était une petite rue faite de maisons en brique rouge de trois ou quatre étages et à hautes fenêtres. Pour tout commerce, une épicerie indienne ouvrait sa devanture colorée au coin de la rue de huit heures à vingt-deux heures tous les jours de l'année. Ici il ne connaissait personne et personne ne le reconnaissait. L'anonymat le protégeait des gens, aussi bien de leurs bonnes intentions que des moins bonnes.

Il monta les quelques marches devant l'immeuble et rentra. Il ne vérifia pas sa boîte à lettre dans le couloir. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il ne recevait jamais de courrier, juste quelques publicités de supérettes et parfois des cartes de sorciers marabouts, profession qui semblait être assez commune, ou pour le moins répandue, dans le quartier. Une jeune femme attendait le vieil ascenseur tagué. Il la croisait régulièrement. Elle était jeune et menue, presque une adolescente, avec des cheveux courts visiblement très décolorés, un jean troué, un sweatshirt gris trop grand. Au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, elle l'avait d'abord regardé avec suspicion, puis défiance mais depuis peu, elle semblait l'avoir accepté dans son environnement et le saluait d'un petit signe de tête voire d'un « 'jour » quand elle le croisait. Elle fit un hochement de tête qu'il lui rendit. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un bruit de métal grinçant, elle s'engouffra dedans et lorsque John passa devant, il l'entendit l'interpeler.

-Hum… Vous montez ?

Il était un peu surpris qu'elle lui propose de prendre l'ascenseur avec elle alors qu'elle semblait toujours méfiante. Pour cette raison, il fut brièvement tenté d'accepter mais il secoua la tête.

-Non, merci, je préfère les escaliers.

-OK. Bonsoir.

Il regarda la porte se refermer sur elle puis grimpa les quatre étages que comptaient l'immeuble et arriva sur son palier. Face à lui, se trouvaient deux portes. Il se dirigea vers celle de gauche qui était la sienne. Il ne savait pas qui vivait dans l'appartement d'à côté et si même quelqu'un résidait là. Il n'entendait jamais de rien, ne voyait jamais personne. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en souciât, bien au contraire. Il avait choisi cet appartement pour la tranquillité des lieux et l'inexistence des relations de voisinage. Personne pour venir lui parler, l'ennuyer, lui poser des questions sur sa santé, sur sa vie.

Il avait mis sa clé dans la serrure et s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand il entendit un bruit à l'intérieur. Il y avait du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'y reprit à deux fois car la serrure accrochait toujours un peu, il fallait trouver le bon point pour pouvoir tourner la clé, son empressement à ouvrir n'aidant pas. Il y avait définitivement de l'agitation dans son appartement. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à faire tourner la serrure, il ouvrit la porte en grand d'un geste pour trouver son bureau de travers au milieu de la pièce, sa chaise renversée, ses papiers éparpillés au sol, le lit défait et un de ses pulls en boule dans un coin. John jura dans sa barbe en allant poser son sac de courses sur le bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Il se tourna vers le fautif qui l'attendait assis par terre avec l'air de la plus parfaite innocence au fond des yeux. John mis ses mains sur les hanches dans ce qui devait être une très bonne imitation de sa grand-mère et reprit menaçant :

- Toby, tu es le chien le plus insupportable que je connaisse !

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se leva et vint se frotter contre les jambes de son maître et colocataire.


End file.
